


My Boyfriend Is An Alien

by velvetjinx



Series: Fall From The Stars [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Angst, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Shameless Smut, alien gunfight, bear with me on this, chris works in a gas station, no really, sebastian is half alien, this did not turn out as cracky as I expected, this is not really important though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: It's just another normal night for Chris at the gas station - that is until a guy bursts in looking for somewhere to hide. A guy who is...bleeding purple? Suddenly Chris finds himself sucked into an interplanetary drama, with one thought in his mind: protect Sebastian at all costs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be crackfic, and then I started writing it and suddenly it...wasn't? So uh. Oops. 
> 
> Alien!sex tropes abound. You have been warned. I'm surprised I didn't find a way to include sex pollen.

Chris doesn't love his job working nights at a gas station in the middle of nowhere, California, but he doesn't hate it either. It pays the bills, and he gets a lot of real characters coming in. There have been a few robbery attempts too, but when he brings out the shotgun that's behind the counter they tend to back off. 

It's about four am on one of the quieter nights when a guy bursts into the gas station, and Chris's heart skips a beat as he takes the guy in. He's gorgeous, with chiselled features and beautiful blue eyes, set off by the weird purple smear across his forehead. His eyes are wide and panicked as he runs up to the counter. 

"You have to...you have to help me! They're after me and they're not going to stop until I'm taken!"

"Wait up, mister, who's after you?" Chris asks, but the guy looks even more frantic. 

"There's no time to explain! Please, is there anywhere I can hide?"

Chris pauses for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, sure, in the back you'll see a grate on the floor that leads down into a drain. You can jump down there and they probably won't find you and I'll come and get you when the coast is clear." Chris hates getting involved in shit like this, but this guy is clearly terrified out of his mind. Plus, did Chris mention ridiculously hot?

"Ohmygod thank you so much," the guy gasps, before running into the back. Chris hears the heavy sound of the grate moving, then the sound of it being moved back into place. 

It's not five minutes later when a truck pulls up outside and some scary looking guys in dark suits come in through the door. 

One of the guys approaches the counter, smiling a too-wide smile. His eyes seem a little too far apart and his mouth seems a little too full of teeth, and Chris is suddenly very, very afraid. 

"Hello," the man says, and his voice is smooth like an oil slick. "You haven't seen a young man come by here, have you?"

"Sure," Chris says easily. "A guy popped his head in about five minutes ago and asked to use the phone, but then ran off when I told him it was for customers only."

"And did you see which way he went?"

"Uh, no, sorry," Chris replies, looking sheepish. "I was playing a game on my phone."

The man's lips curl in disdain, but he doesn't question Chris's story. 

"Well, thank you for your time. If the man you saw ever comes back, please give me a call?" He hands Chris a business card on thick, shiny card. "I'd make it worth your while."

"This guy in trouble?"

"We need to ask him a few questions, that's all."

"So you're, like, government agents?"

"Something like that," the man laughs and yep, too many teeth in that mouth. "Anyway, thank you for your help and remember: call us if he comes back."

"I will," Chris smiles, and waves as he leaves with his compatriots. As soon as the van has gone Chris exhales loudly into the silence of the room. He waits for five minutes, just to make sure they're really gone, then goes into the back. 

"Hey, man, you down there?" he calls softly. 

"The coast clear?" the guy asks, his voice echoing strangely up through the grate. 

"Yeah. Some scary guys came looking for you but they've gone now." He lifts the grate and helps the guy out, then moves it back over as the guy dusts himself off. "So what the fuck was that all about?"

The guy hesitates. "Look, man, thanks for your help, but..." He sighs. "You can't help me. No one can help me."

"Who were those guys?" Chris asks curiously. "I mean, they were...there was something not right with their eyes. And their teeth. And they were really super creepy."

The guy rubs his forehead, frowning as his fingers comes away purple. "Yeah, they're pretty creepy guys." He shakes his head hopelessly. "Fuck, I've got nowhere to go. They know everyone I know. They'll have people watching."

"Fuck, man, what did you do?"

"I exist. My very existence is an abomination to them. They hate me because of who I am and they want to take me away but I won't go with them. I just."

The guy is getting really agitated, and Chris holds up his hands. 

"Hey, man, calm down, okay? Why don't you crash at mine until you figure out your next move?"

The guy looks at him, mouth agape. "Are you serious? You're serious."

"Yeah, I mean... I'm already involved in whatever this is. I might as well try and help you out as much as I can."

"If they catch me with you they might take you too."

Chris swallows, but nods. "That's a chance I'm willing to take." He tilts his head curiously. "So hey, what's your name?"

The guy smiles, and it practically lights up the whole fucking room. "I'm Sebastian."

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian," Chris smiles. "I'm Chris."

***

Chris leaves a note on the counter saying he's sick and had to go home early - a total lie, of course, but he needs an excuse - and locks up before leading Sebastian to his car. They climb in and Chris begins the drive back to his. 

He glances over at Sebastian, who still has that smear of purple stuff on his forehead. Chris passes him a tissue. 

"You've got something on your forehead," he explains, and Sebastian nods, wiping the purple stuff away. "So you want to tell me any more about those guys that were after you tonight?"

"They're dangerous. And they're...not from around here."

"And where are you from?"

"New York," Sebastian replies, although there's a hint of evasiveness to his tone. 

"You're a long way from home," Chris observes. 

"Been running for a while now," Sebastian sighs. "I've gotta figure out a way to get them off my back, that's the only way I'm going to win this. I can't fight back; there are too many of them."

"Why does a government agency hate you for existing?" Chris asks curiously. 

"Government agency? Is that what they...?" Sebastian laughs hoarsely. "They're...well, they're not US government, put it that way."

Chris is intrigued, but at that moment they pull up at his house. It's kind of in the middle of nowhere too, but that's how he likes it. 

He leads Sebastian inside, and shows him the spare room and the bathroom. As he shows him around the rest of the house, Sebastian rubs at his forehead, which Chris can see is covered in that purple stuff again. 

"Man, what is that?" he asks as they reach the living room. 

Sebastian rubs at his forehead then looks at his fingers. "Ugh, dammit. Do you have anything antibacterial? I hit my head when I was running away from them and I can't stop bleeding." 

Chris stares at him. "Bleeding? Man, shut up. That stuff is purple."

"Well, of course it is. That's the colour of blood."

Chris is starting to feel slightly hysterical. "No, no, see blood is _red_. Red, not purple."

Sebastian's eyes widen. "Oh. I thought that was just my mom."

Chris takes a step back. "Why is your blood purple?" he asks faintly. 

"Uh." Sebastian is looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Maybe you'd better sit down."

Chris does, sitting heavily on one of the armchairs. Sebastian sits on the sofa, and sighs. 

"I didn't always live in New York. Before I was twelve I lived in Austria for four years, and before that Romania, which is where I was born. It's where my mom's from. My dad...my dad wasn't."

"Where was he from?"

"You would call it 'Kepler 452b'. What he would call it is unpronounceable to humans."

Chris stares. "What do you mean 'unpronounceable to humans'? And what's Kepler 452b?"

"Well, he's not. Human. And that's a, uh, planet. About fourteen hundred light years away."

"So you're saying that your dad is...an alien."

"Um. Yeah."

Chris is torn between screaming for Sebastian to leave his house because he's clearly insane or calling the police, but Sebastian seems to know he doesn't believe him because he holds up his hands. 

"I can prove it - I mean, there's the blood thing. How else could I be bleeding purple if you're telling me all humans bleed red?"

"But you look like a human."

"Yeah, well, sorta. Not so much under my clothes."

And while Chris had briefly entertained the thought of seeing Sebastian naked, this wasn't how he thought it would go down. 

"What do you mean?" he asks, his mouth gone dry. 

Sebastian strips off his jacket, then his tshirt, and turns around. His torso had been fine - or better than fine, Sebastian clearly works out a lot if his well defined muscles are anything to go by - but his back...

All down his spine are greenish ridges that seem to shimmer in the light. Chris reaches forward and touches one, but Sebastian gasps and shies away.

"Yeah, no, please don't touch. They're, like, really sensitive."

Chris wonders what he means by "sensitive" but is distracted when Sebastian turns around again, pulling his tshirt back over his head. 

It hits him, suddenly, and he collapses back into his chair. "Aliens are real," he mutters to himself. "Aliens are real. There's an alien in my living room."

"Half alien," Sebastian corrects him. "My mother is human, remember? I've got mostly human characteristics, except for the ridges and the blood thing. Which also means that I probably have differences in the way my organs work, but that's it."

"How did you hide that all this time?"

"My mom home schooled me. I've never been to a doctor, never learned to swim, never really mixed with other kids."

"What about sex?"

"I tend to pretend I'm shy, and say I can only have sex in a dark room." 

Chris gapes, then laughs, then yawns. "Fuck. Okay. I'll deal with this tomorrow. Right now? It's definitely bed time."

"And...you're still okay with me crashing here for a while?" Sebastian asks nervously, and Chris's expression softens. 

"Yeah. I mean, it's not every day I have someone like you visiting," he says teasingly, and Sebastian shoots him a relieved grin. "We should probably see to that cut on your head first, though."

He leads Sebastian through to the bathroom, and indicates for him to sit on the side of the bath. He gets out some antiseptic liquid and some dressings, and first cleans the wound before covering it with one of the dressings. Being in such close proximity to Sebastian makes his pulse speed up and his palms start to sweat, but he ignores that as he finishes up. 

"That okay?" he asks, and Sebastian nods. 

"Thanks, man."

"Okay. Well, I usually get up around five, five thirty for breakfast. I don't have to leave until eight for the gas station, though."

"You're working again tonight?"

"Most nights," Chris laughs. "But don't worry, you should be safe here, right?" 

"Hopefully."

"And then I'll be home around six am. You don't have to fit your waking schedule to mine - you can sleep at night like a normal person."

"Nah, I'd rather keep to your schedule. Just in case."

"Fair enough," Chris nods. "Well...good night, then," he adds, slightly awkwardly. 

"Goodnight, Chris. And...thanks again."

"No problem," Chris smiles, heading into his own bedroom as the door of the guest room closes behind Sebastian. He strips off and climbs into bed, but sleep is a long time coming. He can't believe what he's found out in the last hour - aliens are real, there are aliens on earth, there's a half alien in his _house_...

When he finally falls asleep, he dreams of flying naked with Sebastian above his house. "Careful you don't fall," Sebastian tells him just before he starts to plummet....

...And wakes up with a jerk. 

Chris scrubs a hand over his face and looks at the time. It's only four, which means he really should go back to sleep for that last hour, but his cock is hard and throbbing in his boxers so he tugs them down, before wrapping his hand around his cock and starting to stroke himself. 

Unable to help himself, he thinks of the defined muscles of Sebastian's chest and stomach and hipbones, and those tantalising ridges on his back. He wonders what effect it would have on Sebastian if he licked one, whether "sensitive" meant "painful" or something else. He thinks about Sebastian's mouth, full and pouty and red - thinks about that mouth wrapped around his cock as he fucks his fist, imagining he's fucking Sebastian's mouth, and suddenly he's coming all over his hand and stomach and chest. 

He wipes himself off on the sheet and sighs, rolling over and pulling a pillow over his head. 

***

When he finally manages to drag his ass out of bed, he pulls on sweatpants and a tshirt and goes downstairs, only to find Sebastian in his living room already, sitting on the sofa reading a book. 

"Whatcha reading?" Chris asks, and Sebastian jumps. 

"Shit, Chris, you nearly gave me a heart attack," he laughs, then holds up the book. Stephen King's _Carrie_. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind."

"Hey, no, man, not at all. Make yourself at home," Chris smiles. "So, you hungry? I make awesome scrambled eggs."

"That sounds great, thanks." Sebastian grins at him, and Chris goes a little weak at the knees, his pulse speeding up. 

As Chris turns to go, he sees Sebastian sniff the air, before giving Chris a sharp look. He stands and stalks over to Chris, who suddenly feels a little bit like a deer in headlights as Sebastian leans in and _sniffs his neck_. 

"Uh, Sebastian?" he says hoarsely, and Sebastian fucking _growls_. 

"You smell like sex," he mutters, nuzzling at Chris's neck, and Chris's knees buckle slightly. 

"How...?" Chris manages, not coherent enough to even try to deny it, and Sebastian gives a small laugh. 

"Something I forgot to mention: my sense of smell is much, much better than a human's. And you. Smell. Like. Come," Sebastian says, punctuating each word with a small bite up Chris's neck towards his ear. Chris is vaguely aware that his cock is hard, and then Sebastian's hand is pressing against him, making him gasp. "Tell me to stop, Chris. Tell me to stop, and I will."

Chris responds by clutching the back of Sebastian's head and pulling him into a deep kiss. Sebastian kisses like he's desperate, like he's drowning and Chris is his air. Sebastian's hand is now stroking him through his sweatpants, and Chris groans into the kiss. 

"Bedroom?" Sebastian asks, and Chris nods, trying to gather together enough brain cells to lead Sebastian up the stairs to his room. There's a part of his brain that's screaming about the fact that he's about to have sex with an alien - or, well, technically a half alien - but he can't bring himself to care about details like that when Sebastian is pulling off his shirt and kissing him like that. 

They strip quickly, and soon they're skin on skin as they kiss. Chris reaches down and wraps his hand around both of them, stroking them together, and Sebastian moans into his mouth. Sebastian guides them both over to the bed and they tumble onto it together, breaking the kiss briefly so that Chris can dig in the bedside cabinet for lube and a condom. 

He looks down at Sebastian's body hungrily, and although there isn't too much difference the colour of his cock, flushed with his purple blood, is startling. 

Sebastian sees his expression and raises an eyebrow. "Too weird?" he asks, his tone nervous, and Chris leans down and kisses him. 

"Nope. Just different," he smiles against Sebastian's mouth. "So what do you want?"

"Fuck, Chris, want you to fuck me, wanted it since I first saw you."

"Oh my god, yes." He slicks up his fingers and leans down to suck Sebastian's cock as he teases at his asshole. Sebastian whines and moves his hips restlessly as Chris pushes in a finger. Sebastian's taste is stronger and muskier than he's ever come across before, and he wonders if that's an alien thing or just Sebastian; whichever it is, it's making his mouth water. 

He adds a second finger and begins to stretch Sebastian properly, still sucking as he uses his free hand to play with Sebastian's balls. Sebastian's hands come down to grab at Chris's hair as he moans, and Chris smiles around his cock. 

By the time he adds a third finger Sebastian is begging incoherently, but Chris wants to do this right, taking his time stretching him out. When he finally decides Sebastian is ready, he pulls his fingers out and lets Sebastian's cock drop from his mouth with a wet pop. 

"You should turn over," he says, and Sebastian nods, doing what he's told and rolling onto all fours. Chris rolls on the condom and covers his cock in lube, biting his lip as he looks down at Sebastian's hole, pink and shiny and tight. He bends over and hooks his arm under Sebastian's chest, then pulls them both up so they're both on their knees with Sebastian on his lap. 

Sebastian lifts himself up enough so that he can grab Chris's cock, and slowly sinks down onto it. Chris's arm tightens around Sebastian's chest while the other grips his hip, waiting for Sebastian to adjust. 

Finally, Sebastian nods, and begins to move. Chris rolls his hips to meet Sebastian's movements, as Sebastian shifts and suddenly cries out as Chris's cock rubs past his prostate. Chris's movements speed up, but he can't get into a rhythm in this position so he pushes Sebastian forward onto all fours, then begins to fuck him hard and fast. 

Sebastian is gasping out on each thrust, making noises that Chris is going to be jerking off to for months, and Chris knows he's not going to last much longer. On a whim he leans down and sucks at the topmost ridge on Sebastian's spine, and suddenly Sebastian is crying out and coming with his cock untouched, muscles clenching around Chris's cock and pushing him over the edge. 

Chris smirks into Sebastian's neck as he catches his breath, before pulling out carefully. He disposes of the condom, then climbs back into bed beside Sebastian. 

"So," he says, still smirking. "Sensitive, huh?"

"Shut up," Sebastian retorts, snuggling in to Chris's side and laying his head on Chris's chest. Chris just looks at him for a few moments, and Sebastian sighs. "Yes, okay, yes fine, they're sensitive enough that if you play with them you can make me come, and no, I don't know what purpose they serve except to drive me distracted when people pat me on the back."

Chris can't help but laugh at that, then sighs. "Fuck, I have to get to work."

"Yeah, but...do you really?" Sebastian asks with a sultry look as he grazes a fingernail over one of Chris's nipples. 

Chris groans and draws Sebastian up for a deep kiss. "Maybe I could call in sick," he murmurs, before kissing Sebastian again. And again. 

***

When they finally make it out of bed, they go down to the kitchen and Chris makes the scrambled eggs he'd promised. They eat at the table in tshirts and boxer shorts, Chris's feet hooked around Sebastian's ankle. They're just finished when the doorbell goes. 

Chris exchanges a glance with Sebastian. 

"Stay here," Chris says quietly, and Sebastian nods, his expression openly fearful. Chris pads through the hallway to the door and looks through the peephole, cursing internally when he sees that it's the creepy guy - creepy _alien_ \- from the previous night. 

He plasters on a smile and opens the door. "Hello!" he says brightly. "You came into the gas station last night looking for some guy, right?"

"That is correct," the guy says, smiling with that awful smile. "We're still looking for him and thought we might ask you some follow up questions. Can we come in?"

"Sorry, but no," Chris says easily. "I'm afraid I'm not feeling great at the moment and the place is a mess. You can ask me any questions you need to out here."

The guy nods, his eyes narrowing. "Okay. So, you say he only came in for a moment last night?"

"Yeah, as I said. Just poked his head through the door asking to use the phone."

The guy nods again, then sniffs the air. His gaze turns predatory as he looks at Chris, and Chris feels panic rip through him. 

"Strange, then, how I can _smell him on you_ ," the guy snarls. Chris tries to shut the door, but the guy is too strong, pushing it open and sending Chris flying. 

"Sebastian, run!" he yells, trying to scrabble to his feet, but the guy points something at him, and then all Chris knows is darkness. 

***

Chris awakens to a cascade of cold water to the face. He gasps, opening his eyes, only to see another one of the aliens looking down at him. He's not seen this one before but he looks like the others, and Chris opens his mouth to yell, but the guy puts his hand over Chris's mouth and glares at him. 

"We don't have time to waste on you freaking out," he says gruffly. "Now where is my son?"

Chris's eyes widen. So this is Sebastian's dad?

The guy takes his hand away slowly, and Chris gulps. "I think...I think they took him," he says hoarsely. 

"Motherfucker. I hoped I'd be in time." The guy stands up, before helping Chris to his feet. "How much do you know?" he asks, and Chris swallows. 

"I know you're Sebastian's dad, and you're an alien. And other aliens are after him because they hate him. And now they've got him and it's my fault."

"Don't be stupid, kid. It's not your fault. These people are extremists. They were working for my planet's global government , but I pleaded with them to just leave my son alone. They agreed - eventually - but this team...they went rogue. They hate the idea of a hybrid species, but they want to experiment on him first. Luckily I think I know where they'll be."

"I'm coming with you," Chris says determinedly, and Sebastian's dad gives him a look. 

"Is there much point in me trying to convince you otherwise?"

"Nope."

"Okay," he sighs. "Go get some clothes on and meet me down here in five so I can show you how to fire a weapon."

Chris runs upstairs and throws on some clothes, before heading back down. He finds Sebastian's dad in the living room, messing with a small device that looks like the one that other alien had used to make him pass out. 

Sebastian's dad hands it to him, looking grim. 

"Yours is set to stun in case you hit someone you shouldn't. You see this button here? Point the gun and press that button, and if you hit anything - which I doubt, but you might be lucky - they'll be down for the count." Chris nods, and Sebastian's dad stands. "You ready? Then let's go."

"Wait," Chris says, grabbing his arm. "What do I call you?"

Sebastian's dad grins. "Just call me Bill. It's easier than hearing you butcher my actual name using your human mouth."

Chris is almost offended, but Bill probably knows what he's talking about so instead follows him outside. He locks up and turns around to see Bill standing next to an old station wagon. 

"Get in," Bill says gruffly, and Chris does as he's told. 

They drive for about an hour, until Chris doesn't know where they are any more, but then Bill tenses up and Chris sees some buildings in the distance. They park a little bit away, just out of sight, then sneak up on the alien standing guard. Bill points his gun at him and there's a low popping sound and the guy just...disappears. 

"What the fuck?" Chris hisses in shock, and Bill shoots him a warning glance. 

"Mine isn't set to stun," is all he'll say, before leading Chris inside the largest of the buildings. Once inside, Bill shoots another two guys, and Chris has to keep reminding himself that they took Sebastian to experiment on so they kind of deserve it. 

As they approach a large door at the end of a corridor, Chris can hear voices. One of them sounds like the alien who stunned him, and the other sounds like...

"Sebastian!" he exclaims quietly, but Bill puts his finger up to his lips before gently pushing the door open. 

"So you see, you disgusting human half breed," the alien is saying, making Chris's skin crawl, "we can't have abominations like you crawling around the universe. It's disgusting. But there is a lot we can learn from you, so we're going to do some tests before we kill you. Or at least, we'll probably test you until the tests kill you. Either way, you won't survive the experience."

There are other aliens in the room with them, and they laugh, the sound going through Chris like nails on a chalk board. 

"What's the plan?" he mouths at Bill, who shrugs, then jumps out of his hiding place yelling something that sounds to Chris like unpronounceable gobbledygook. The aliens turn around and draw their weapons as Bill gets off a few shots, taking a couple of them down. Then he ducks back behind the boxes he'd been hiding behind as pops from the weapons sound from behind them. 

Chris peers round and notices that none of them seem to realise that he's there - they're all aiming at Bill. Chris takes a deep breath, aims, and fires, and one of the aliens goes down like a ton of bricks. Chris gets off a couple more shots before the aliens catch on and start shooting at him too, and he hides again, turning to Bill. 

"We're trapped!"

Bill shakes his head and grins, before taking a strange looking device out his pocket. He yells out, "Sebastian! Ochi!" then throws the device into the middle of the other aliens. There's a bright flash, and Bill throws himself out from behind the boxes, shooting at everyone he can see. Chris peeks over and sees the remaining aliens covering their eyes and yelling. 

He jumps out of his hiding place and runs past the aliens, over to where Sebastian is chained up. He pulls at the chains, but they won't budge, so Chris turns and starts shooting at the remaining aliens, felling them one by one. 

When they're all either unconscious or dead, Bill runs up to join them. 

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Sebastian asks warily. 

"Saving your ass," Bill replies gruffly, pulling at the chain and snapping it. Chris's eyes go wide and he looks at Sebastian, who shrugs. 

"Sorry, I didn't inherit the super strength," he says, and Chris just wants to kiss him. 

"You can look at each other all gooey eyed later. Right now I've got to make a call so we can get this mess cleaned up." He takes what looks like an old fashioned cellphone out his pocket and dials, but when he speaks it's that weird gobbledygook again. 

Chris turns back to Sebastian. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he says quietly, but Sebastian just laughs. 

"Chris, you came into an alien hideout to save my ass. That counts for a lot in my book."

Chris leans in and rests his forehead against Sebastian's, but at that moment Bill returns, giving them a disbelieving look. 

"Seriously, what did I _just_ say?" he says, but Sebastian just rolls his eyes. 

"We're having a moment, here, dad. Seriously." He frowns. "Wait. If you're here, does that mean the government changed their minds?"

Bill nods. "You're free to live your life here on earth in peace. Or on our planet, though I don't know that I'd advise that."

Sebastian shoots Chris a sidelong glance. "I get the feeling I'm going to wanna stick around on earth for a while anyway," he grins, and Bill looks amused. 

"Spare me. Anyway, there should be a clean up crew here any minute, and then I'm going to head back to the home planet. I'll come visit, though, I promise."

"You'll know where to find me."

"Yeah, yeah."

***

The people - or aliens - that Bill had dubbed the clean up crew arrive pretty promptly, and after a few hurried words with Bill they seem to be free to go. Bill gives them a ride back to Chris's place then speeds off with a wave, leaving them to head into the house together. 

"So, uh. Will you be going back to New York?" Chris asks, aiming for nonchalant and missing by a couple of hundred miles. 

"Do you want me to go back to New York?" 

Chris pulls him in for a kiss. "I want you to stay right here with me."

"You just want to play with the ridges on my back some more," Sebastian laughs. 

It's entirely true, but Chris doesn't reply, instead kissing him again and again. 

"So, uh," Sebastian says, pulling back slightly, "we're doing this?"

His eyes are bright and hopeful, and Chris can't help but smile. 

"Yeah." And as Sebastian leads him up to the bedroom, Chris can see the top ridge peeking out from the top of Sebastian's shirt, and he grins. 

This is going to be fun.


End file.
